


Kiss

by thegirlwiththemouseyhair



Series: Boundaries Verse [4]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththemouseyhair/pseuds/thegirlwiththemouseyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Boundaries (and Friendship) - more slice of life moments for modern AU Doctor Thomas Barrow and Edward 'Ted' Courtenay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I liked my modern medical AU Thomward enough to add a few vignettes set in the same verse as Boundaries. Chronologically, they're Descent, Boundaries, Friendship and this piece, although that should be quite clear from the fics.

They’re mates now. It’s not unusual for them to spend time together, talking at the pub or watching telly in Ted’s flat, Ted leaning back against the sofa with Ace lying at his feet. Thomas knows Ted’s all right with him being queer – more than all right. Damn it, sometimes he even thinks that Ted is flirting with him.

It wouldn’t be totally impossible. Thomas was bad, once, and read through Ted’s records at the hospital until he found one form indicating that his friend had experience with men as well as women. Thomas was surprised, pleasantly so, but he still tries to keep his hands off in case it wouldn’t be right.

It’s Ted who makes the first move. They’re sitting together in his flat in front of the telly. Ace is dozing on her bed a few feet away. She trusts Thomas.

The only programs on at this hour are ridiculous. They talk over them instead, and Thomas could swear there’s something more than friendship in the way Ted teases him, laughs at his jokes, sits just a little too close. But it’s too awkward to admit or ask anything, until Ted finally, _finally_ takes that plunge.

He reaches for Thomas’s shoulder. Then he moves his hand upwards, feeling his way; he brushes his fingers over Thomas’s neck and cheek, caresses his cheekbones for a moment. Thomas breathes in sharply. Finally, Ted presses their lips together. He has to tilt his head down to do so, as he’s taller than Thomas despite being more slightly built.

His lips are as soft as Thomas has imagined. God, Thomas’s heart is already pounding in his chest. He shuts his eyes, runs his tongue against Ted’s lips, questioning. Ted opens his mouth just a little. The taste is extraordinary. There’s a hint of sweet mint, like the toothpaste Ted uses, and the warm wetness of his mouth. Thomas grips the other man’s arm.

The kiss is tender. They break apart at last and Thomas, almost delirious with happiness, nuzzles Ted’s cheek.

“Ted,” he whispers, “ _Teddy_ …”

Ted smiles one of those broad smiles that make the corners of his eyes crease. Thomas had once feared that he would never see a smile like that; the sight of it warms him. _I’d do anything to make you happy_ , he thinks, because he’s hopeless.

“I keep ‘Teddy’ reserved for romantic partners, you know,” Ted laughs.

Thomas stares at his face before reaching down to caress his hand.

“Well, can we try?” he asks. “Do I get to use it?”

Ted strokes Thomas’s cheek. The grin is still lighting his face.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Thomas flushes.

“Well, I hope you would too,” he says. His voice sounds weak – pathetic – and he bites at a hangnail on his free hand.

Ted just kisses him again. It’s a chaste peck, nothing more, but it reassures Thomas.

“God,” Ted murmurs, “I would. You know, you can be surprisingly charming.”

Thomas can see, and _feel_ , that Ted is also flushing. This time Thomas initiates the kiss. He kisses Ted’s mouth, then his hand.

“I hope you’re not just saying that because – because I saved your life,” he says. Then he wants to kick himself. There must have been some better way to bring that up, or not do it at all. Thomas knows he can be smart and suave and control himself – just not when his heart’s involved.

Ted frowns. “Why? Why would you ask that?”

“Sorry,” Thomas says. “It’s just that I can’t take advantage, or _look_ like I am, and I would never want to do something wrong to you…”

It still doesn’t seem totally _right_ , either. At least, Thomas doesn’t think they’d see it that way at the hospital. And they’re two men. Thomas knows people can be especially unforgiving, in those cases.

“Of course not,” Ted replies, squeezing Thomas’s hand. “You’ve done a lot for me and I’m grateful, but that would be the same with any partner. Wouldn’t it?”

Thomas sinks back against the sofa, still holding Ted’s hand. Ted leans in closer to him.

“Though I’m not sure what sort of partner _I’d_ be,” he says. “I have so little going for me, and I’ll never be what I was. Whereas you’re so accomplished…”

Ted draws back, shrinks into himself. Thomas puts his arm around his shoulder and draws closer still, to kiss away the shyness and the worry.

“So are you,” he says. “And I’d never hold anything against you.”

“Well, I’ve had hardly any sex drive since before the crash,” Ted goes on. “And precious little experience with men even before that.”

“My answer’s the same,” Thomas says.

Ted gives another shy smile. Thomas thinks he might just melt.

“I’m not really _supposed_ to date you, since you were a patient and all, but I’ve been really attracted to you ever since we became friends.”

His accent’s more pronounced; it contrasts sharply with Ted’s posh speech. Thomas thinks he must sound like he’s back in year eight with the first boy he ever fancied. _Damn it_. But Ted doesn’t mind.

“Same,” he says, “I suppose.” He leans his head against Thomas’s shoulder. “Would we have to keep things quiet around your work – sneak around and all that? I wouldn’t have thought it would matter so much now…”

“I don’t know,” Thomas says. “But I want to try dating you, no matter what. While we’re on the subject.”

Ted actually laughs.

“We will, then.”


End file.
